


Dinner

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ammo's expensive, and cannibalism's free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

The world is a cruel place, especially for a nineteen-year-old vaultie. Raised by a widowed doctor-father doting on her every scratch, out into the scary Wasteland with no more than two clips of ammo at any given time. And Dad’s dead.

She can’t cook, so if they don’t order a few meals to go, it’s MREs for dinner.

So when she tears the arm off a raider and starts gnawing into it, Charon doesn’t say anything. Life’s hard, and a girl’s gotta eat. She won’t keep it down long with the radiation sickness, anyway.

And they call _him_ the zombie.


End file.
